Just Jolly
by Ashleyb843
Summary: Holly is living the dream in California with her movie star husband Josh Hutcherson, a large home in Hollywood Hills, and anything else she could ever want. Josh and Holly are more than ecstatic when he lands the lead roll in the highly anticipated Divergent movie. Holly's life keeps getting better and better, until a few rotten incidents make her consider moving back home. Forever
1. Preface

Nobody believed me when I told them I was getting married, I was, afterall, only eighteen years old and Josh, my soon to be husband, was only twenty. My parents didn't approve of my decision and wanted me to stay and finish out my senior year of High school, but Josh and I had already planned to move back to his house in California, and because I was eighteen, I was able to get married without parental consent. I left with only my purse and a few sentimental things, and without saying goodbye to my parents Josh and I got on the 6:30 morning flight to Los Angeles, California. We wed in a small church with Josh's parents being the only guests, because they approved of our relationship choices. After the short ceremony was over we went home, to the new house of Mr. and Mrs. Hutcherson.

Josh and I first met in my hometown of Durham, North Carolina. He was filming a movie that he was working on and planned on being there for only a week. I was watressing at a diner downtown one afternoon and we were particularly slow so I decided to sit down and study for my upcoming exams in school. I guess I never heard the door open because when I looked up from my textbook a strong looking man with deep brown eyes was staring at me with a slight grin on his face. He had on a black leather coat and was holding a motorcycle helmet in one hand and his wallet in the other, I never would have guessed he was a movie star. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I said quickly jumping up from my seat and moving over to the counter. He stood where he was and continued to smile. "Can I get you anything?" I asked scanning his perfectly sculpted face and magnificent silky brown hair. He spoke in a deep, husky voice "I'll have a regular coffee, and I'd also like to talk to the beautiful girl behind the counter", I turned around to see who he was talking about, but then remembered that I was the only one working at the moment. I turned around to find him a little closer to me, still smiling, and this time I smiled back.  
We we're inseparable ever since then, going everywhere together. I would miss weeks of school at a time and my grades fell drastically. My parents refused to let me go out anywhere with anyone, but especially Josh. They hated him more than anything, I don't know why, there was nothing to hate about him. He was charming, smart, good looking, and an actor. Most parents would be thrilled for their child to be with a celebrity like Josh, but my parents were less than thrilled. When Josh's movie was ready to be taken back to California, he refused to leave, and wanted to stay with me, but unless he wanted to lose his job, he had to move back. That's when we got engaged. A month after we met he took me to a park and proposed in front of the swan lake. Some might say that were too young to know what love is, but I say that we define love.


	2. Chapter 1

The last of the boxes were unpacked and I was finally able to lay in mine and Josh's new king size bed. We had been in Los Angeles for about six months now, and we were obviously slow to unpack, but with Josh's busy schedule, movie premiers, and award shows, we didn't have much spare time for arranging furniture and digging through boxes of packing peanuts. I was finally getting used to the celebrity lifestyle, and I was loving it. I had yet to find a job, but everytime I would begin to look for one, Josh would beg me not to get one because he didn't want me stressing over some boring job in an office when I could be walking the red carpet with him. How could I say no to that?  
It had been raining all day, but as I lay in bed I could hear the rain crashing against the roof and the thunder seemed like it was right outside the window. Josh had gone downstairs to make us some hot chocolate what seemed like fifteen minutes ago. Just as the weather man came on to the giant flat screen hanging on our wall a huge clap of thunder shook the house, knocking the power out. "Shit" I could hear Josh mutter from downstairs. I giggled a little before getting out of bed and walking downstairs into our kitchen to find Josh staring into a cup of half cooked hot chocolate. "Whats wrong" I say wrapping my arms around his waste from behind amd reasting my chin on his shoulder. He looks down at the room temperature water with hot chocolate powder floating around in it. "I was only able to make one cup" He says reaching for the other mug. I grab the mug and thank him for it before returning to the bedroom. "Wait what!" Josh yells from the kitchen. I laugh and sit down on the bed with the warm mug in my hands. I can only manage a few sips before Josh comes into the room and stands in front of me with that same smirk on his face that he had when we met that day in the diner. "I said, thank you for the hot chocolate, It's delicious" I smirked taking another big sip. I sat the mug down on the bedside table and pulled him down next to me. His hands were warm and his brown eyes melted into me like the hot chocolate. His muscular hands caressed my face and brushed away a piece of my wavy blonde hair. "I love you" he wispered. I ment to say that I loved him back, but insted I leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and never ending, his specialty. Just as things were starting to escilade, the door bell rang. "Who the hell is at our door on a night like this?" Josh said rolling off the bed groaning. Whoever that was at the door, it better had been important because they totally ruined the moment. I got out of bed and looked over the railing to the front door, which was now closed. "Josh? Who was it?" I asked walking down the steps. Silence flooded the dark house. The power was still out and it didn't look like it would be coming on anytime soon. I walked through the living room into the kitchen where I expected to find him, but I was wrong. "Josh come on this isn't funny" I said walking down the dark hall to the guest bedroom. Just as I was passing the laundry room I heard footsteps slide across the floor behind be. I spun around to find an empty hall. I stood unable to move, frozen in fear. "Josh?" I wispered. I stood there for a minute listining to nothing but the sound of the dryer vibrating. Just then I heard a scream and two muscular arms wrapped around me. I screamed and tried to run but the arms were holding me too tight. Just as I was about to scream again I heard a fimilure laugh and voice, "Babe it's just me! Don't worry!" Josh said laughing as he spun me around and embraced me. "Oh my God you scared me! Why did you do that!" I said smacking him on the shoulder, which probably hurt me more than him. He just laughed and walked into the kitchen to light some candles. I followed closely behind him and refused to go anywhere alone in the dark the rest of the night after the stunt that he had pulled. As he was lighting the candles I searched the wooden cabinates for some kind of entertainment. All I could end up finding was a battery powered radio, but all of the radio stations were down because of the storm, so I used the only CD that we had. It was a mixed CD so I had no idea what to expect. The first song that came on was Come wake me up by Rascal Flatts. "I love this song" I said quietly. It reminded me of the long drives that Josh and I would take through the city when we were back in Durham. It reminded me of how he saved me from my demanding parents, and the jobless life that I was going to have. He saved me. "May I take this dance" Josh said in his best British accent, which was surprisingly good, as he held out his hand for me to take. "Yes you may" I replied trying to emulate his accent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms around my waste, and we slowly danced around the island in the kitchen. The candles flames dances around the room with us as we laughed and spun and sang to the song, I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to be there, In his arms forever. As the song ended I slowly backed away and Josh looked at me puzzled, "What's wrong?" he asked. I continued to back away with a seductive smile on my face I said "Lets continue the dance somewhere else" and with that I ran upstairs to the bedroom giggling, with Josh close behind.


End file.
